Nuestras Locuras
by JPeace88
Summary: Esto no es un Sam & Dean esto es en realidad un Jensen & Jared Padackles contiene un poquitin de Spoiler del cap. 11 de la 2ª Temporada pero chikito


Este fics se me empezó a ocurrir ayer….bueno algunas cosas pero fue mi amiga Pilar que me dijo porque no escribes algo Padackles, ya que Wincest no me sale y veo que el Padackles grafico tan poco creo que todo lo sucio se queda atrapado en mi mente incapaz de salir por escrito….

Bueno este fics se lo dedico a la Pilar, a la Carola y a toda las Pervert del foro de Supernatural del Warner Channel y tb a otras personas que tb les gusta y escriben sobre Supernatural…..a ver si se atreven a leer este fics por Padackles o porque tenga un poco de Spoiler léanlo porque no se si quedo bueno como otros que he leído.

**Título:**Nuestras Locuras  
**Personajes:** Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Eric Kripke, McG, Robert Singer and Other.  
**Categoría:** Padackles.

**Warnings:** Spoiler (pero poquito casi nada) y algo de Padackles.  
**Calificación:** T

**Nuestras Locuras**

Es un día mas de una rutina que se les ha hecho común desde que han comenzado a grabar "Supernatural" que ha sido un éxito en algunos lugares.

Jensen y Jared están aburridos esperando que planes tienen el equipo de escritores para los hermanos Winchester, aunque el equipo no les pida opinión ello dan sus teorías sin preocuparles si las agregan o no eso no les importa solo les divierte imaginarlo.

Jared aventura diciendo que Mary tuvo un pacto con el demonio pero Jensen desaprueba esa teoría como buen niño que es, pero cuando Jared se le queda mirando Jensen dice

-Que Sam abandonara a Dean para ir a buscar al Demonio, Dean no lo aceptara así que seguirá un paso más atrás de su hermano menor aunque le cueste la vida a uno de los dos.

Jared no le ve la gracia en que su personaje tenga que abandonar a su hermano pero a la vez le hace gracia como que ahí hubiera una cadena invisible… ve que puede haber una explicación de porque toda la gente lo confunde con pareja antes que hermanos.

A Jensen eso de parejas al principio le habría asustado tambien pero tambien comienza a encontrarle la gracia y sin que lo sepan por ocio han tratado de crear escenas que pudieron haber ido mas allá de la borrachera que tuvo Sam en el capitulo "Playthings".

Por alguna razón ese capitulo los ha dejado mucho de que comentar desde esa borrachera hasta la clavada de Sam a la piscina a la que Jensen llevo una semana criticando.

-Como dejan que Jared se meta a una piscina con un yeso- Esa es la frase que le repite al equipo, reprochándoles que faltaron las indicaciones del medico de no mojar el maldito yeso que tuvo que ir a cambiarse después de la filmacion, Jared encuentra eso divertido y agrega

–Creerán que es un yeso sobrenatural.

Todo el equipo ríe menos Jensen que se le queda mirando como buscando una respuesta hasta que se le ocurre una.

-Díselo a Dean que tiene problemas con el crédito inexistente que tienen.

Jensen comienza a pensar que pasaría si en la serie pasara que sin querer existe un sujeto con el alias que hayan ocupado Dean y Sam que para colmo sea la cuenta del hospital o de una pieza del hotel no lo dice pero lo piensa.

Están aburridos, hay problemas con el equipo y han tenido que parar hasta nuevo aviso ese día no hay chocolatina y el café aun no esta listo.

Jensen tiene sueño, nunca había tenido tanto sueño desde aquella vez que se quedo viendo los Golden Globes Award por la televisión, a su lado esta Jared o al menos estaba, no se preocupa… sabe que esta cerca.

De pronto Jared aparece llevando en una mano dos escobas y en la otra un estuche vació en donde suelen guardar las películas.

Jensen conoces esa mirada sin dudarlo lo sabe, Jared quiere jugar hockey y Jensen acepta deseando ver la cara de Jared derrotado ya que el siempre le a gustado hacer deporte.

Juegan no saben cuanto rato llevan, apuestan que el perdedor invitara a unas cervezas al ganador… no se dice cuanto el limite pero no importa son texanos y para ellos un par de buenas cervezas no les hará daño.

Ríen, juegan hasta que el ruido llama la atención al equipo de grabación que rápidamente sacan una cámara para grabarlo en ese momento natural, los dos parecen niños sin preocupaciones de que les tiene el futuro para sus personajes.

Todo los observan incluso Kripke que una y otra vez admite haber elegido bien a los chicos para el papel, tienen esa frescura, esa química que hace sentir que son inseparables.

Siguen un rato observándolo hasta que Jensen cae rendido, Jared solo ríe y aplaude celebra su victoria sobre Jensen que tendrá que pagarle las cervezas.

Ya es de noche y para suerte de Jensen no tiene que pagar cervezas, si no que otro las trae porque han decido hacer barbacoa, Jared esta feliz tanto como Jensen ya que es una de las cosas que les recuerda su querida Texas natal, toman una cerveza una tras otras cantan, alaban Texas, hacen brindis sobre Texas todo lo que se les ocurra.

Jensen tiene la cara sucia llena de comida pero la cerveza no lo ha vencido como su compañero.

Jared nota que Jensen tiene la cara sucia y trata de limpiarla, pero su borrachera apenas se lo permite y su mano se mueve sin conciencia de que esta realmente borracho

-Jensen para de moverte que así no se te puede limpiar la cara- Se queja Jared y Jensen sonríe antes los intentos fallidos por parte de Jared.

Pasa así unos 10 minutos mas hasta que le parece demasiado y decide que deben irse a dormir, toma con dificultas a Jared que no para de moverse.

-Creo que me tendré que quedar contigo esta noche- Le dice Jensen al notar la enorme borrachera que tiene Jared.

Jensen pasa esa noche donde Jared pero no duerme muy bien pues había una ventana abierta y eso lo hace pescar un resfriado que a los tres días se torna algo mas preocupante.

Jensen esta solo en su habitación con bata y los ojos muy hinchados que no recuerda la última vez que se refrió de esa manera, por teléfono Kripke le dice que se cuide ya que cuando este mejor retomaran las grabaciones pero el resfriado no le quita la forma de bromear.

-Me veo como en "Faith"- Bromea Jensen sobre su aspecto.

Después de hablar se dispone haber televisión, cambia de canales hasta el cansancio y piensa que Dean tenia razón la televisión diurna apesta, apaga la tele y decide dormir un poco pero al rato es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Es Jared que trae una sopa, Jensen no tiene idea de donde rayos la saco pero no importa lo deja pasar, adentro Jensen toma la sopa para complacer a Jared antes que comience a insistir.

Jensen no sabe como pero siente que la sopa le ayuda, Jared le comenta que es receta familiar y con ayuda pudo hacerla especialmente para el.

Se quedan hablando hasta tarde sobre que extrañan no estar grabando y a la vez están emocionados porque mañana les entregan el libreto del nuevo capitulo que van a grabar del que no han podido sacar pistas aunque le pagaron a casi todos para que les revelaran algo…

En otra pieza suena varias veces el teléfono pero no hay respuesta, es la pieza de Jared pero el no responde porque se halla en donde Jensen porque se a quedado dormido al lado suyo.


End file.
